valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Sumi Shimamoto
Sumi Shimamoto (島本 須美 Shimamoto Sumi?), real name Sumi Koshikawa (越川 須美 Koshikawa Sumi?), is a veteran Japanese voice actress born on December 8, 1954, in Kōchi, Kōchi Prefecture, Japan. After graduating from the Toho Gakuen College of Drama and Music, she joined Gekidan Seinenza, a theatrical acting troupe. She is currently independent of any talent management company. She is married to Daisuke Koshikawa, one of the founders of the comedy troupe Chibikko Gang. Her best-known voice roles include Nausicaä in Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind and Kyoko Otonashi in Maison Ikkoku Roles Anime TV *7 of Seven (Mitsuko Suzuki) *Ai Yori Aoshi (Taeko Minazuki's mother and grandmother) *Akazukin Chacha (Piisuke, Urara principal, Shiine's mother, other voices) *Asobō!! Hello Kitty (Mama) *Avenger (Westa) *Black Jack (Sono Eiko) *Bleach (Miyako Shiba) *Blue Gale Xabungle (Maria Maria) *City Hunter (Maki Himuro) *Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier (Ixquic) *Detective Conan (Case Closed) (Yukiko Kudo (Vivian Kudo), Fumiyo Akechi) *Dirty Pair (Margaret Tainer) *Don't Leave Me Alone, Daisy (Rarako-sensei) *Doraemon (Kībō) *Dragon Ball (Mermaid) *Eat-Man '98 (Koko) *Hachijū Hiai Sekai Isshū (Chiko) *Full Moon (Great Mother) *Fractale (Moeran) *GTO (Chizuru Ōta) *Gintama (Mitsuba Okita) *Hana no Mahōtsukai Marybelle (Mama Belle) *Hello Kitty: Shiawase no Tulip (Mama) *Hidamari no Ki (Geisha) *I My Me! Strawberry Eggs! (Fukiko Kuzuha) *Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair (Sister Conrad) *Jungle de Ikou! (Rongo) *Kiddy Grade (Mrs. Padushka) *Kimba the White Lion (new) (Eliza, Ryōna) *Kindaichi Case Files (Risa Kurea, Arisa Midō) *Kiteretsu Daihyakka (Michiko Kite, Yoshie Sakurai, Ikue Hanamaru) *Kitty's Paradise (Mama, other voices) *Kurau Phantom Memory (Aine, Kleine) *Kūsō Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy (Ripley) *Kyatto Ninden Teyandee (Usakyoku-sama) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (Alazon) *Legend of Heavenly Sphere Shurato (Goddess of Harmony Vishnu) *A Little Princess Sara (Sarah Crewe) *Lucky Star (Kanata Izumi) *Lupin III (Maki Ōyamada in Farewell Beloved Lupin episode in TV series 2) *Madara (Princess Sakuya) *Maison Ikkoku (Kyōko Otonashi) *Mama's a Fourth Grader (Sawako Yamaguchi) *Master Keaton (Anna Brummer) *Mermaid Forest (Towa) *Mikan Enikki *Mister Ajikko (Yoamuhi) *Mizuiro Jidai (Obasan) *Moomin (Fillyjonk) *Mrs. Pepperpot (Rūri) *NG Knight Lamune & 40 (Monobe-sensei) *Ninja Senshi Tobikage (Princess Romina Ladorio) *Nichijou (Lover's Umbrella at episode 21) *Neo Hayper Kids (reader) *Oh! Family (Fii Anderson) *Ōi! Ryōma (Sakae Sakaki) *Oniisama e (Rei Asaka) *Ozu no Mahōtsukai (Dorothy) *Patlabor: The TV Series (Ayano Fujii) *Peter Pan no Bōken (Tinker Bell) *Pigmario (Shōryō Orie) *Pippi Longstocking (Japanese dub) (Lady) *Pokonyan! (Momoko-sensei) *Princess Nine (Shino Hayakawa) *Reporter Blues (Toni) *Rurouni Kenshin (Tae Sekihara, Sae Sekihara) *Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (Akane) *Sally, the Witch (new) (Sumire's mother) *Sango-shō Densetsu: Aoi Umi no Elfie (Elfie) *Seishun Anime Zenshū Izu no Odoriko (Kaoru) *Seitoshokun (Māru (Mariko Hōjō) *Shinkai Densetsu Meremanoid (Rūsumirā) *Shūkan Storyland (narration) *Silent Möbius (Tomona Yamikumo) *Solty Rei (Eirenē) *Sorcerer Hunters (Big Mama) *Soreike! Anpanman (Shokupanman, Dekako Mom, other voices ) *Sugar Sugar Rune (Candy) *Super Bikkuriman (Maka Turtle) *Tsubasa Chronicle (Emeraude) *Tsuyoshi Shikkari Shinasai (Kawakami-sensei) *The Twins at St. Clare's (Hilary) *The Ultraman (Mutsumi) *Ulysses 31 (Yumi) *Urusei Yatsura (Asuka Mizunokoji, Kiriko Amenomori) *Vampire Princess Miyu (Shinma Enju) *Victorian Romance Emma (Aurelia Jones) *Violinist of Hameln (Queen Horun) *Wing man (Matsuoka-sensei) *XxxHolic (Hydrangea) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Ishizu Ishtar, Priestess Isis) *Zendaman (Eve) *Zenki (Rengetsu) OVA *Adventure! Iczer-3 (Sister Grey) *Barefoot Gin Rei (Ginrei) *Case Closed series (Yukiko Kudo) *Devil Hunter Yohko (Princess Yanagi) *Dream Hunter Rem (Yōko Takamiya, Keiko) *Fight! Iczer One (Sir Violet) *Fire Emblem (Elis) *Fire Tripper (Suzuko, Suzu) *Giant Robo series (Ginrei) *Gōshō Aoyama's Collection of Short Stories (Yukiko Fujimine) *Gōshō Aoyama's Collection of Short Stories 2 (Yukiko Kudō) *Hell Target (Tiki Carmack) *Hello Kitty (Mama) *Hello Kitty no Hajimete no Christmas Cake (Mama) *Hello Kitty to Issho (Mama) *Here is Greenwood (Sumire Hasukawa) *Iczer Reborn (Sister Grey) *The Irresponsible Captain Tylor (Miranda) *Jungle de Ikou! (Rongo) *Kitty to Daniel no Suteki na Christmas (Mama) *Kamen Rider (Ruriko Midorikawa) *Madara (Princess Sakuya) *Maison Ikkoku Bangaihen: Ikkokujima Nanpa Shimatsuki (Kyōko Otonashi) *Maison Ikkoku Prelude (Kyōko Otonashi) *Maris the Chojo (Sue) *Mikan Enikki: Mikan America e Iku?! () *Salamander series (Paola) *Seito Shokun! (Mariko Kitashiro) *Sorcerer Hunters (Big Mama) *Soreike! Anpanman series (Nashio-kun, Shokupanman) *Tetsuwan Gin Rei (Ginrei) *Tokyo Babylon series (Kiriko Kashiwagi) *Urusei Yatsura series (Asuka Mizunokoji) *Virgin Fleet (Shiokaze Umino) *Yōchien Sentai Genkizzu (Tomomi-sensei) Movies *Aitsu to Lullaby: Suiyōbi no Cinderella (that girl) *Anpanman series (Shokupanman, Moku-chan's mother) *Meitantei Conan: The Ghost of Baker Street (Irene Adler) *The Castle of Cagliostro (Clarisse d'Cagliostro) *Children Who Chase Lost Voices from Deep Below (Lisa/Morisaki's Wife) *Chocchan Monogatari (Chō Kuroyanagi) *Cutie Honey Flash (Claire) *I Can Hear the Sea (TV movie) (Rikako's father's lover) *Kazu & Yasu: Hero Tanjō (Yoshiko Miura) *Maison Ikkoku: Kanketsuhen (Kyōko Otonashi) *Moomin series (Fillyjonk) *My Neighbor Totoro (Mother (Yasuko Kusakabe)) *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (Nausicaä) *One Piece: Clockwork Island Adventure (Madame) *Princess Mononoke (Toki) *Umeboshi Denka: Uchū no Hate kara Banbaroban! (Mama) *Unico: Mahō no Shima e (Cherry) *Urusei Yatsura series (Asuka Mizunokoji, Lahla, girl wearing the hat) *Utsunomiko: Chijōhen (Nayotake) Games *Chaos Rings (Theia) *Dissidia: Final Fantasy (Cosmos) *Eternal Melody (Tina Harvel) *Kessen 2 (Xun Yu) *Otomedius (Gofer Sisters, Irene, Operetta) *Mugen Senshi Valis (Yuuko Asou) *Sakura Wars 2 (Margueritte Chateaubriand) *Shinki Gensō Spectral Souls II (Leilia, Horun) *Super Robot Wars series (Romina Ladorio) *Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage (Eliza, Annette) *Xexex (Elaine Laccius) *Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Kasumi Sumadera) Radio *Seishun Adventure: Hiroshi Mori's "Joō no Hyaku Hisshitsu" (Queen Debō Suho) CD *20-mensō ni Onegai!! Koi hodo Suteki na Musical ha nai (Utako Ōkawa) *Koisuru KI·MO·CHI (as Kyōko Otonashi) Other Works *Ocean Waves (special) : Dialect Instruction *Virgin Fleet (OAV) : Theme Song Performance Trivia * Her eldest daughter, Shiori Koshikawa, is a voice actress as well. * One of her known hobbies is playing RPG games. External Links * Sumi Shimamoto's profile in Anime News Network. * Sumi Shimamoto's profile in the Internet Movie Database. * Sumi Shimamoto's profile in My Anime List. Category:Real Life people Category:Voice Actresses Category:Valis Staff